It has been found in many instances that it desirable to releasably hold the end portion of an electrical power cord so that the male plug will not be dislodged from the socket of a power outlet or moved away from the outlet when the power cord is pulled. There is a clear need for preventing unintentional unplugging of power tools and other like equipment used at a work site, since resulting work stoppages hinder productivity. It is also noted that unintentional pulling of a power cord can often cause fracturing and other damage to the plug, which in turn creates a short-circuit hazard. Valuable data, and the work effort expended thereon, can be lost from a computer memory when the computer power line is inadvertently dislodged. In addition, there is certainly concern that life-supporting and otherwise vital medical equipment not be unintentionally unplugged. To overcome these and similar problems one might secure, with a screw fastener for example, the plug to an outlet. This solution however does not lend itself to use with mobile equipment, such as portable tools, that must often be moved from place to place.
It is further noted that there is also occasion for the need for holding the end of an unplugged cord adjacent an electrical outlet. This would be particularly useful with a device that does not have an on-off switch.